Perplexing Pine Pranks (And a side of Ice Cream)
by Tyni14
Summary: <html><head></head>Based on the Transcendence AU from tumblr - The supernatural is widespread, Dipper has essentially become a demon, and things are extremely bittersweet. During one of his summonings, Dipper, demon name 'Alcor', comes across a 13 year old girl named Cassie who needs help with math. Eventually becoming comfortable, Cassie asks Alcor if he'd like to appear at a sleepover for some fun.</html>


**This is based off of the Transcendence AU on tumblr. It's really amazing, check it out if you haven't! **

**Alternate Universe Summary - The supernatural is widespread, Dipper has essentially become a demon, and things are extremely bittersweet. During one of his summonings, Dipper, demon name 'Alcor', comes across a 13 year old girl named Cassie who needs help with math. They eventually become more comfortable with each other as Cassie needs some more tutoring. **

**This is just a little one shot I made with these two and some more oc's. Enjoy!**

**(Also, I hit a super hard wall with writers block. I'm trying to get Dy sequel fanfic, Dark Secrets, going again for anyone who is wondering, but this is the first thing I've written and completed since May. I'll get to it eventually! Sorry for the wait!)**

* * *

><p>"What ice cream flavor do you have this time?"<p>

Cassie chuckled, holding out a tub of vanilla bean ice cream to the floating demon in front of her. Alcor tipped his head at the flavor.

"That's it? Just vanilla? No caramel, no sprinkles, nothing?" He complained.

The girl shook her head as her grin began to widen. "I didn't think an almighty, powerful, math genius like yourself would ever want sprinkles on their ice cream. Here," she produced a bottle of hot fudge from her jacket. "I figured you'd want something extra."

"What, a demon can't enjoy a childhood memory?" Alcor remarked while he poured the chocolate onto the treat. "And I believe the correct term is 'mathematician'." He snorted.

Cassie finally sat down at the edge of the pentagram, eyes adjusting to the candle light when she pushed the door behind her closed. "What, are you my English tutor now, too?"

Alcor nudged her shoulder with his free hand. "Whatever," he snickered. "What homework do you need help with, anyway?"

"Actually… I don't." Cassie said with her hand flying up to the back of her head. She rubbed her neck. "I was gonna ask for a favor."

At this, the spoon Alcor had been levitating towards his mouth paused and dipped in the air. "Whoa, kid. That's cool and all but you really don't want to make a deal with a demon. There's a lot of things that could go… downhill. And, I don't know about you, but I quite enjoy ice cream."

The teenager rolled her eyes with a smile. "Wow, you only come over for my ice cream? That hurts." She imitated a stab going through her heart and laughed. "Besides, I'm not talking about a deal. I don't want world domination-"

"That one _never_ ends well."

"Or eternal money, youth or whatever," Cassie finished. "I'm talking about a favor-favor. A request, or, I guess invitation would be a better word. You can agree or deny to go with it. It's a friend thing, not a demon thing."

The spoon resumed shoveling ice cream into Alcor's mouth as his curiosity grew. This was new. No one outside of the family had ever _invited _him to do something, well, he's presuming, that didn't have to do with a deal. "Alright, shoot."

Suddenly conscious of her every word and gesture, Cassie looked down at her legs neatly crisscrossed in front of her. What was she thinking? That a being like Alcor had all the time in the world and no important matters to attend to? Of course he'd probably refuse. Why would he even want to consider a request like hers?

"Well?"

Cassie glanced back up to the owner of the voice, taking in the picture. With a tub of ice cream beside him, spoon half way risen towards his mouth, and just the faintest view of ice cream at the edge of his lips, he didn't look all that menacing. Taking a deep breath, she sputtered out her favor, feeling slightly smaller with each word. "Well… My friends and I are having a horror movie marathon this weekend…" Another glimpse at the demon and she could see that his eyebrow was raised. "And we were planning to mess around with an Ouija board. So, maybe, umm… Would you like to, possibly… prank them with me?" Her eyes closed and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed from embarrassment. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The sound of movement reached her ears and Cassie looked back up. Alcor had rearranged himself to be lying on his stomach while floating. He had ice cream in his mouth and as he proceeded to swallow, the girl below felt as though an eternity of humiliation had passed.

The demon opened his mouth for a reply but paused when the sound of a door closing came from downstairs. Cassie, eyes wide, leaped to her feet.

"Crap, it's my mom." She breathed, feeling along the wall for the light switch. "She was supposed to be gone until later tonight. I should have waited."

The spoon disappeared in a small puff of sapphire smoke. "Well, I guess I'll be getting back to you on that request," he chuckled. "See you 'round, Cas. I'll think on it." And with that, he too vanished in a way that mimicked the spoon.

"It's a no," Cassie murmured to herself, brushing back her braids. "Definite no. Idiot. Why? Now he probably thinks you're some little five year old."

"So, Cassie. What's the plan for tonight?" A girl with raven hair stood in the door frame of the main hallway.

The addressed teenager invited her friend in, and, spotting her two other friends on their way towards her porch, left it open. "Movies and stuff, obviously. My mom bought some cookie dough and ice cream so we can have dessert later, and I found this old Ouija board in my attic so I thought we could do something with that."

Her friend stared back with wide, hazel eyes. "Really? And you think it'll be safe with all this new paranormal stuff going on?"

Cassie shrugged. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Alice. I doubt the old thing is even constructed properly. If anything, we'd probably summon some ancient-"

"Grandpa demon with curses of donuts and what not." Another girl interjected.

"Wow, thanks Nia." Alice dropped her sleeping back next to the door. "I feel super reassured now."

"Come on, you know she's kidding," Cassie commented. "Here, you guys can pick out the movies you want to watch first. I need to run up to my room and grab the board," She ushered her three friends into her living room, Marci having joined them, and gestured to the pile of films on the floor. "There are a bunch of old movies and several of the more modern ones in there somewhere. I figured Netflix would be fine if we didn't have something." With murmurs of agreement from the teens, Cassie slipped away towards the stairs and hopped up to her room.

Spotting the board laying on her desk, the teen girl swiftly scooped it up in her hands. As she did so, a small note drifted to the floor, blue text scrawled onto it. Cassie bent down to pick it up.

'_Be sure to draw a pine tree'_

Not sure if this was from a certain someone or just a piece of the game, the girl popped it into the box and continued her way back downstairs.

"Got it!" She exclaimed to the teens sitting on the carpet.

"Sweet," Nia commented, eyes following the box until it was set down onto the table. "We thought we'd start out with some classics like 'The Voyages of Loinclothiclese' and all that."

"That lame stop motion movie?" Cassie wrinkled her nose.

Marci shrugged, cinnamon-colored hair falling into her face as she turned to look at her friend. "Ehh, they all have to start somewhere."

Four hours and thirty minutes later, four sugar rushes and tummy aches gone by, four teens were sprawled out on the floor underneath the TV, black and white images still flashing by on the screen.

"Cassie… How could you…?" Alice moaned, flipping from her stomach to her back. "You know my weakness is exposed around junk food."

Nia giggled, quickly regretting it as the food threatened to return to the surface. "Doesn't every teenager have that problem?"

Marci hauled herself into a kneeled position and Cassie gripped the edge of the table, attempting to stand up. "It was great and you all know it." Cassie croaked with a smile. Then, putting her strength into her arm, she pulled. Except that she was grasping the Ouija board and not the actual table. And that happened to cause gravity to act up and she went tumbling back down to the floor with a thud and a box hitting her head.

"Christ, that's heavier than it looks." The African-American teen whined, sitting up and rubbing the bump on her temple.

"Although," Nia thought aloud. "Maybe a demon could cure this nausea."

"Couldn't it double cross us though?" Marci interjected. "Like, what if instead we get headaches?"

Alice gasped. "Or cancer or something else bad like that?"

Cassie stood up and stretched. "Aw, come on guys. Let's just see if this even works. I'm sure it'll be fine. Look, it's just a simple circle with a star inside."

Nia snorted. "It's a pentagram. At least say the name right."

_If only you knew. _Cassie internally grinned. "Anyway, let's just do it. I'm kind of bored of watching movies."

"Ditto." Marci agreed, reaching out for the box. "So… what do we do anyway?"

"There are just a few drawings we need to make in the pentagram. And then some chants, I think?"

"Someone needs to prick their finger too. For blood or something." Cas added in to Nia's statement.

The group of four set up the Ouija board and sat around the table, holding each other's hands. In the little pentagram, there was a drawing of a spoon, ice cream cone, and a cluster of stars, some flowers and naturally, a pine tree. Then they passed around a small piece of paper with Latin on it and chanted the saying. As the smoke began to materialize, Cassie swore she saw the faintest shadow of a top hat, and began to smirk. He had considered her request into a yes.

_Score one for Cassie. _She thought in excitement. _This is going to be great. _

Suddenly, a burst of blue flame lit up the room, the lights snuffed out with the effect. Alice and Marci looked toward the center of the smoke, their hearts threatening to burst from their chests'. Nia tried to keep a calmer appearance but her leg was bouncing up and down like mad and her eyes kept darting from the board to her friends and back.

"Who dares to summon me?" The being growled with a heavy echo. "Me, the great and powerful Alcor!" With this statement, the smoke and flames cleared with a swift movement of his hands. The remaining candles had blue flames licking at the edge of each glass and cast eerie, navy shadows on the five people in the room. Cassie rose her eyebrow slightly when Alcor glanced at her. He simply narrowed his eyes with a cheeky grin before turning back to the unsuspecting girls.

Alice was shaking like a leaf. "I thought you said this thing was old!" she squeaked at the African American. Playing along, Cassie opened her eyes wider and glimpsed at the other girls.

"Well yeah. It's been sitting in that stupid box for years! How was I supposed to know that this would happen?"

"G-guys?" Marci mumbled. "I think he's waiting for something."

Alcor grunted, crossing his legs. "I am, in fact. I haven't got all day."

"What, you mean," Nia gulped. "A deal? With a demon?"

Alice blanched. "We'd be insane if we made a deal with one, especially _him_!"

"I don't think he's going until one of us makes one" The cinnamon-haired girl replied. "And I'm not doing it."

"Neither am I."

Nia and Cassie looked at each other, a silent debate shared between them. Cas breathed out, trying to keep her act up and not burst out laughing. "Ok… I'll do it."

All four of them turned back to the 'great and powerful' demon and Cassie put out her hand. Alcor curiously gazed at the thirteen year old in front of him. "I want to have-"

He screeched before she could finish the sentence, causing the girls to jump and scream back. The room went pitch black in a matter of seconds. Whimpers could be heard behind Cassie and for half a moment she felt guilty. It _was _little dramatic. But then again, this was extremely entertaining compared to the last five hours of classic terrors.

With their eyes adjusting to the small amount of moonlight streaming in between the curtains, shadows dashed and danced about them. Nia finally cracked and grabbed Alice and Marci's hands while Cassie stood bravely in front of them. Dim sounds of laughter echoed around the room, the cliché tune of a lullaby filling in the silence. Flashes of the demon appeared before the girls rapidly then snapped back to darkness.

"Oh my god," Alice sniffed, shuffling around. "Oh my god! I feel… Spiders!" She screamed.

Marci yelped too, attempting to scramble away from the proclaimed arachnids. "No, no they're not spiders! They're wasps! Holy hell!" Snakes swarmed and worms wiggled. Rats rushed about with Brussel sprouts stuck in their mouths. Thunder crashed, lights flickered, and nails on a chalkboard screeched out.

"Kill me." Nia whimpered. "We're going to die tonight. It's official."

The teens curled up next to each other, tears spilling from their eyes as the fact became apparent. They wished it would all go away.

And then everything went quiet.

"Is… is he gone?" Alice whispered with a sniffle. She turned to look and was met with golden pupils.

"Boo."

They all screamed and attempted to hop up from the corner they were nestled into. Tripping over each other's feet, the girls plunged into a pile of bodies and bones on what was once the floor. Nia, Alice, and Marci felt the blood rush from their cheeks and the world slowly grew dimmer. Finally, their eyes closed and their breath hitched in their lungs until they passed out.

Cassie stood above them, Alcor floating lazily by her side. She gazed down at her friends then looked up at the demon next to her. And they burst out into hilarity.

"Oh my Jesus," Cassie breathed between her gasps. "That was perfect. They'll be crapping their pants for weeks."

"The look on Nia's face when she thought you guys were going to die," Alcor snickered and snapped his finger. The mass hallucination of debris vanished with the echo. "Priceless."

Cassie gripped at her stomach. "Geeze. I can't breathe. Good lord, I was trying so hard not to break."

"You did a pretty good job. But I saw a few smiles here and there." Alcor puffed, regaining his composure. "Man I haven't had that much fun for a while."

"True." The teen agreed as she wiped small tears from her eyes. "But could you be anymore cliché? Lullabies, spiders? What, are you from the fifties or something?"

"Hey, you could have summoned some dairy demon. You were one symbol off actually. But in my defense, your friends found it to be convincing."

"Well, that's because they don't know you."

"Point taken."

"Thanks Alcor. How about that deal you were waiting for?"

"I'm listening." The demon straightened his top hat and brushed his suit off.

"My mom got three packs of those cream filled popsicles. I'm pretty sure we won't be finishing those off tonight, considering they're out cold."

"You've got me there, Cas. Done deal."


End file.
